This invention is directed to firearm grips. More particularly, this invention is directed to firearm handgun-style grips that are removable and replaceable.
Grips for firearms such as handguns and other pistols have been in use essentially since firearms were invented. Firearms having removable and therefore interchangeable grips have also likely been available for nearly as long. See, for example, the patent for the original 1911-style pistol (U.S. Pat. No. 984,519 (Browning) which shows the commonly seen screw-on style grips where separate grip panels are secured to the pistol frame by a pairs of screws visible on the outer surfaces of the grip panels.
However, in many circumstances, it would be desirable to eliminate the visible and often unsightly screw heads or other external fasteners used to secure the grip panels to the frame for handguns and other firearms. Such a design would offer improved aesthetics for firearms, and provide for interchangeability of grips to, for example, reduce or increase grip thickness and/or overall firearm width, allow a user to purchase alternative grip options either from the original handgun manufacturer, or the aftermarket, to obtain desired grip color, texture, profile, material, and the like.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.